


Otto fette di torta

by michirukaiou7



Series: Little Devil [11]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Birthday Cake, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 091. Compleanno</a></p><p>Storia di una torta versione puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otto fette di torta

Subaru si svegliò enumerando gl’impegni di quella giornata prima ancora di aprire gli occhi: doveva prendere lo Shinkasen delle dieci, arrivare a Kyoto, raggiungere la residenza di famiglia, risolvere alcune questioni di lavoro con sua nonna, trovare una scusa convincente per non trascorrere lì la notte, prendere lo Shinkasen delle sei e tornare a casa.  
Poteva farcela.  
Seishiro-chan si spostò contro il suo fianco, mugugnando qualcosa nel sonno, e Subaru si chiese con quale coraggio sarebbe riuscito a spiegargli, prima o poi, che era il momento di imparare a dormire da solo; era vero, però, che il ragazzo aveva sempre paura di schiacciarlo, dal momento che entrambi tendevano ad agitarsi nel sonno, ma… gli piaceva. Certo, capitava a volte che venisse destato dal pargoletto, che gli si appiccicava contro talmente tanto da svegliarlo, ma poi si riaddormentava subito, placido quanto Seishiro-chan; a volte invece non riusciva a prendere subito sonno, ma rimaneva ad occhi aperti nel buio ad ascoltare il respiro del bambino, a sentire il suo calore contro la schiena o il petto, con la mente meravigliosamente svuotata.  
Si spostò lentamente per uscire da sotto le coperte, guardando divertito il pargolo scivolare nel lato del letto che stava lasciando libero, allargando braccia e gambe soddisfatto.  
Minako-san sarebbe arrivata di lì a una mezz’ora e sarebbe stato il caso di svegliarlo, ma… Si disse che poteva farlo dormire ancora qualche minuto.

~ * ~

Il guaio è che il “minuto” era diventato un mezzo secolo, si disse Subaru correndo disperato verso il treno; lo scaldabagno apparteneva alla famiglia di quei dannati affari che potevano essere impostati secondo le proprie necessità; peccato che lui non fosse mai riuscito a capire come diamine regolarlo. Quella mattina la sua lite con la manopola dell’acqua fredda gli aveva portato via più tempo del previsto, tanto che, alla fine, era riuscito a stento a salutare Seishiro-chan mentre correva via verso la stazione, augurandosi che la vendetta trasversale che lo avrebbe,  _di sicuro_ , colpito al ritorno, sarebbe stata troppo spietata.  
Si può dunque capire quanto terribile sia stata la sua preoccupazione quando, stanco morto, era tornato a casa e, suonando al campanello di Minako-san, aveva trovato…  _il nulla_.  
Lì per lì non si era spaventato: era ovvio che il bambino avrebbe fatto l’offeso e non sarebbe andato alla porta a salutarlo; la vicina gli fece strada nella sua casa, ordinata ma piena dei piccoli segnali della presenza di tre figli, e gli spiegò, ansiosamente, che Seishiro-chan non aveva mangiato.  
– Sta male? – aveva chiesto, allarmato: la cucina di Minako-san gli era sempre riuscita più che gradita.  
– Non lo so – aveva risposto la vicina, preoccupata – Mi ha chiesto quando lei sarebbe tornato e, quando gli ho spiegato che sarebbe arrivato tardi per la cena, non ha più detto niente. Si è rifiutato di pranzare, di fare merenda e stavo giusto tentando di farlo cenare, ma…  
Lo sciopero della fame non era una cosa che Seishiro-chan avrebbe mai fatto per nessun motivo al mondo, si disse Subaru; rassicurò perciò la vicina e, quando venne condotto in cucina, si lasciò riempire di provviste per la cena, balbettando imbarazzato i suoi ringraziamenti; il pargolo rimase seduto a tavola, guardando ostinatamente il televisore ed ignorando lui e qualunque altra fonte di rumore nella stanza.  
– Vieni, Seishiro-chan – lo chiamò – Abbiamo disturbato Minako-san anche troppo, oggi.  
Senza neppure fingere di degnarlo di attenzione, il bambino scese giù dalla sedia e gli passò davanti senza neanche guardarlo in faccia, cosa che lasciò basito Subaru: i capricci di Seishiro-chan li conosceva molto bene, ormai, e sapeva quanto potessero essere rumorosi e seccanti; ma mai, mai, mai, mai, le reazioni erano state quelle: era più un atteggiamento offeso, seccato, quello consueto, e non  _quello_ … Che gli ricordava spaventosamente Seishiro-san, tra l’altro.  
Ringraziò la vicina, anche lei allibita da un simile comportamento, e si diresse verso il suo appartamento carico di buste, stanchezza e delusione; aveva passato la giornata a correre qua e là con un freddo polare, a farsi sbatacchiare dalla gente in treno e metropolitana solo per poter tornare in tempo per la cena, e quello era il ringraziamento? Sapeva che non poteva aspettarsi da Seishiro-chan l’attenzione della sua controparte adulta, ma così era eccessivo; non era un capriccio e neppure una delle sue solite vendette trasversali: era proprio arrabbiato.  
Aprì il portone ed il bambino scivolò dentro.  
– Cosa vuoi per cena? – chiese, dirigendosi verso la cucina per posare le borse.  
Nessuna risposta.  
– Avanti, non puoi digiunare!  
Gli rispose il rumore della porta della sua stanza che si apriva (a fatica, perché Seishiro-chan non arrivava agevolmente alla maniglia e gli riusciva complicato, dal momento che era di quelle a pomello, girare e spingere stando sulla punta dei piedi) e lui sospirò: avrebbe risistemato le cose in frigo e poi sarebbe andato a vedere quale disastro aveva commesso stavolta. Invece, quando arrivò finalmente in camera, notò che il bambino non c’era; lo cercò in bagno, in salotto, ma non lo vide.  
Gli venne un dubbio e, per puro scrupolo, andò a controllare nella stanza degli ospiti.  
– Che accidenti ci fai, lì?! __  
Qui si rasenta l’assurdo, pensò, _Cos’è, un marito offeso che va a dormire sul divano?!_  
– Seishiro-chan, adesso basta – disse, entrando e sedendosi sul letto, dove il bambino si era steso dandogli le spalle – Se ho fatto qualcosa che non va ti chiedo scusa, ma non devi comportarti così senza darmi uno straccio di motivo!  
Niente.  
– Non fare il furbo, lo so benissimo che sei sveglio.  
– Vattene via.  
Prego?!  
– Perché, invece di fare così, non mi spieghi cos’hai? – tentò, fibrillando per la rabbia.  
– Io non ci parlo con te.  
– Seishiro-chan, cavolo! – lo afferrò come un bambolotto, tirandolo su di peso: il bambino sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso dal trattamento, ma non disse niente – Adesso tu mi spieghi cosa diamine hai. Lo  _esigo_ , dannazione!  
– Se a te non importa niente di me, nemmeno a me importa niente di te! – gli ringhiò contro il pargolo, furioso come mai l’aveva visto. Specie perché, di solito, quando Seishiro-chan si metteva in testa di piantar grane, lo faceva con una lucidità ed un controllo scandaloso, che Subaru quasi gli invidiava; stavolta, invece, era talmente arrabbiato che gli occhi gli brillavano di… lacrime?  
Seishiro-chan non piangeva mai: né quando si faceva male, né quando decideva di fargli dispetto; gli venivano gli occhioni lucidi, al piccolo commediante, ma non erano lacrime; provò a prenderlo in braccio e venne respinto con furia, ma continuò ad insistere finché il bambino non iniziò a piangere, ancor più furioso che mai.  
– Lasciami, lasciami! – balbettava con la voce impastata di pianto – Tanto non ti voglio più bene!  
– Io sì, invece! – ribatté Subaru, diviso tra nervosismo e preoccupazione – E non ti darò pace finché non mi spieghi cos’hai!  
– Non mi vuoi bene per niente! – gridò più forte il bimbo – Sennò oggi stavi a casa con me!  
– Oh santa pazienza! – sbottò Subaru – Lo  _sai_  che devo andare al lavoro, Seishiro-chan!  
– Anche il giorno del mio compleanno?!  
Lo sciamano rimase ghiacciato – Il tuo… compleanno? Oggi?  
Seishiro-chan approfittò della sua disattenzione per sgusciargli via dalle braccia, asciugandosi il viso come poteva con le maniche del pigiama, tentando di recuperare un po’ di dignità.  
– Io… io non lo sapevo… – balbettò il ragazzo. Seishiro-san si era sempre ben guardato dal dirglielo e lui non l’aveva mai chiesto, stupidamente, ma se ne rese conto solo in quel momento. Se ad un uomo come Seishiro-san poteva non interessare affatto di festeggiare il suo compleanno, lo stesso non poteva certo dirsi per un bambino di cinque anni – Seishiro-chan… Ti giuro, non lo sapevo, mi dispiace…  
Il pargoletto tirò su col naso, strofinandosi gli occhi – Ti ho aspettato tutto il giorno… E tu non sei tornato mai!  
Ecco, adesso stava per mettersi a piangere anche lui: si diede mentalmente un calcio e prese il bimbo in braccio, ignorando le proteste che si facevano via via più deboli – Mi dispiace – sussurrò; in casa non aveva un accidente per recuperare ed erano le dieci passate, e non c’erano negozi aperti, a quell’ora.  
Un momento.  
– Aspettami solo per qualche minuto, Seishiro-chan – disse, acciuffandolo e portandolo nell’altra stanza – Giuro che torno subito – gli disse, mettendolo a sedere sul lettone.  
Il bambino tirò su col naso – Tanto è tutto il giorno che stai fuori, sai la differenza… – commentò, girandosi dall’altra parte.  
Subaru si costrinse ad ignorarlo e corse verso la porta: c’era almeno una cosa che poteva fare, e non era il caso di perdere altro tempo.

~ * ~

Seishiro-chan rimase a rimuginare sotto le coperte, sveglio e triste come mai si era sentito prima;  _Stupido Subaru-san_ , si ripeteva, ma ogni volta non faceva che aumentargli la voglia di piangere. Sentì il portone di casa sbattere, segno che  _quello lì_  era tornato a casa; immaginò che stesse trafficando in cucina, visto che sentiva il rumore di stoviglie spostate, e si augurò che gli si rompesse almeno qualcosa, così avrebbe imparato ad essere tanto cattivo con lui.  
Non era possibile che non sapesse che era il suo compleanno! Lui non gliel’aveva mai detto, ma questo non significava niente: se gli voleva bene,  _doveva_  saperlo, no?  
No?  
– Seishiro-chan?  
Se ne rimase fermo nel letto, fingendo di dormire.  
– Senti… lo so che ho fatto una cosa bruttissima, ma non lo sapevo davvero; domani prometto che rimedierò, ma adesso non è ancora mezzanotte, quindi è ancora il tuo compleanno, no? Le pasticcerie sono chiuse, però… Diciamo che questa può assomigliare ad una torta vera, che ne dici?  
Incuriosito, il bambino si voltò; Subaru-san si era seduto sul letto e teneva, posata su un vassoio, la torta più assurda che avesse mai visto: una fetta era di panna e fragole, due di cioccolato scuro, dalla superficie liscia, altre due erano decorate di scaglie di cioccolato bianco, un’altra era di crema gialla e le ultime due erano di un cioccolato diverso.  
Guardò incuriosito il ragazzo, e si accorse che aveva i capelli umidi – Al Combini market non avevano torte intere, e allora ho pensato che, magari, se avessimo messo insieme le fette che vendono sfuse…  
Stava per mettersi a piangere anche lui, notò il bambino, e sarebbe stato comico, da prenderlo in giro, se non avesse avuto un nodo stretto stretto alla gola a guardare quello scemo che era andato in piena notte a cercare dei pezzi di torta per tirare fuori quella specie di puzzle, su cui brillava una candelina rossa, con la base fatta a forma di stellina.  
Tirò su col naso, cercando di darsi, almeno lui, un contegno – Almeno così non fai casino a tagliarla come l’altra volta… – sussurrò; e poi, strofinandosi gli occhi e guardando con desiderio la fiammella accesa – Posso spegnere la candelina?  
Subaru-san sorrise – Certo. Esprimi un desiderio.  
Il pargoletto si preparò a soffiare.  
Voglio stare sempre sempre con Subaru-san, anche se è scemo e si dimentica il mio compleanno.  
E soffiò.


End file.
